


Warmth

by warmwaffles



Category: mcyt
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmwaffles/pseuds/warmwaffles
Summary: George likes dream and idk :/ its probaly gonna be short bc its my first fic but idk. apoligies for spelling and grammar in advance.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. I Have To Tell You Something

"Okay guys I'm gonna wrap the stream up now!" George said in his normally peppy tone, Dream and Sapnap also said bye to his stream.

*Click* "Okay guys I'm going to leave to get food, soooo bye"

"WAIT Dream I have something to tell you guys" George was nervous because he's never really told anyone this before, he was really nervous but he has wanted to tell them this for a while.

Sapnap says in a happy very calm way "What's up George"

"Well I've been wanting to tell you for a while and uh-" George lets out in a nervous quickened pace.

"Are you alright George?" Dream says in a more worried tone.

"Yes of course it's just that um, I'm um..... gay." George has never said it out loud to someone before, it almost felt like a burden being lifted off his shoulders. After he said it the discord call was silent for a few seconds, which worried him, every second felt like years, until Sapnap says,

"That's cool dude" The entire call bursts out into laughter, after a bit of laughter Dream pipes in with,

"You know we'll always support you no matter what"

"Of course I know that, but I was just was so scared you guys would hate me."

"I could never hate you George" Dreams words always made George have butterflies in his stomach, his voice always made George feel like he was in heaven. Once they chatted for a bit longer Sapnap left the call leaving George and Dream completely alone.

"So George when did you know you were gay"

"I guess I always somewhat knew, but, In middle school I never had interest in girls, I always had interest in guys, and from then on I kind of knew." George felt awkward telling Dream this, he felt like it was weird, like telling Dream would make him uncomfortable.

"Oh, that makes sense George" He felt as if Dream was interrupting his thoughts.

Later when George was laying in bed that night he was thinking about Dream, how warm his voice sounded, he wanted nothing more then to be in Dreams arms.


	2. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days after the last chapter :)

"Hey George!" 

"Hey Dream" Every time Dream speaks something in George just feels right, he makes he feel warm and cozy, differently than Sapnap, and he doesn't know why. Its almost a different kind of love. He starts to think but not until Dream interrupts his thoughts.

"So me and Sapnap have been thinking and, we really want you too move In!" The words surprised George.

"Like soon and you don't have to rush anything but I'd love to live with you, I know you have an apartment and stuff but I just really wanna see you." George was glad to hear Dream so enthusiastic about living with him. They'd always talk about moving in but it felt like later and never now, but that changed.

"Of course I'll move in Dream" The words felt like they weren't his. Moving in with Dream was always a more of a fantasy but it's coming true.

"I can get tickets and stuff, I'll get a storage unit for a few of my things and then ship the rest to your house. Also I don't want to announce anything publicly until I'm completely settled in."

"Okay that's all fine by me, Sapnap is going to be so excited, I'm so excited." I'm so excited just felt amazing coming from Dream, he almost felt nervous to see Dream, to see his eyes and to be face to face with him. He was nervous? He wondered why it was- just different. Everything feels so wonderful but scary.

A week or two of packing and he was on the plane to see Dream and Sapnap, but he could only think of Dream. It drove him crazy thinking about that he's gonna know what Dream looks like, feels like, smells like. He thought of Dream the entire flight, so many anxious feelings In his stomach. Then he hears over the intercom,

"Please fasten your seatbelts for landing, we are getting ready to land in Orlando International airport."

His heart was racing, any minute now he was going to see dreams face. Once he got off the plane he got a text from Dream saying Sapnap wasn't able to be there when he was being picked up, but he was getting into the airport now. George decided to sit on a bench and look and his phone but he hears a familiar voice.

"GEORGE" He looks up to see a tall blond or maybe closer to brunette looking at him from across the airport with the biggest smile, he was wearing black sweatpants and a light green t-shirt.

He runs over to him and says "DREAM"

Once he gets to Dream he throws his arms around his best friend, he gets picked up off the ground a little bit even. He feels his head sink into Dreams shoulder.

 _Shit, I think I like Dream._

All of his emotions come flooding to him, he loves Dream more than a friend.

_How am I going to live in the same house as him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any criticism please comment them! This is my first fic and I'm not good at writing so comments help, anyways hope you enjoy this!


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly George processing his feelings about Dream.

As he's In Dreams arms in the airport he resents the fact he loves it. He hates how much he loves Dream, his very much straight best friend.

"George I'm so glad to see you, Sapnap is going to meet us at home okay"

He is upset that Dream leaned away from their embrace, he felt so secure and warm and right.

"I'm so excited to get to live together, this feels so surreal."

"Okay well the car is outside so we should get out there"

"Of course Dream"

In the car they have light discussion, mostly about their excitement about moving in but George has other things on his mind. He cant get Dreams hug out of his head, he felt so warm when he was swept up in his arms. He loves looking at Dreams eyes, especially when they occasionally lock onto his when he looks away from the road. He starts to feel anxious about living together, he wants to live with Dream just not in a roommate way. Once they pull into the driveway Dream offers to grab Georges bag and so George decides to head inside and see Sapnap.

"SAPNAP, HIIIIII"

"HEYYYY GEORGE"

They hug much more briefly then him and Dream.

"All of your boxes are in your room, they arrived yesterday" "I can help you unpack!"

"I would appreciate that Sapnap, thank you"

"No, problem"

Dream walks into the house and starts down to hall to Georges room, Sapnap and George follow him.

"Okay this is your room"

"Yeah and Dream can go get pizza while I help you unpack, I'm sure your starving"

"Yea I am actually"

"Okay I'll go pick a couple of them up"

George starts to feel a bit overwhelmed, there's only 4 or five boxes to unpack, but Sapnap and Dream are just so close to him it's weird. Usually they are across the ocean and now they're in the same room.

While they are unpacking they chatter about moving in and right as Dream comes in the driveway they have finished unpacking and are putting sheets onto his bed.

"Guys, I'm back!" Dream yells from the kitchen. 

They sit down on the couch after they get plates with pizza on them.

"Okay so Sapnap and me have been putting off telling you but he is going to visit his parents for a few weeks"

"I felt bad that you just got here but I've been meaning to visit them and it just happened to fall on the days you are first getting here."

"That's fine you guys, we can spend lots of time together once you get back" 

Deep down it wasn't fine, alone with his friend he is crushing on. It's actually the worst timing ever.

A day later and he's saying bye to Sapnap and hello to being completely alone with Dream.


	4. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George are alone in the house together, leaving George to his feelings towards him.

"George as much as I want Sapnap to be here It's nice to spend time together"

"I agree"

Sitting on the couch with Dream as he's saying that makes him like him all much more. Just seeing him shirtless with sweatpants on, he wished so much that Dream liked him back.

"So George, are you settling in alright?"

"Yeah, It's kinda weird being in a new house, but that's expected"

"If there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable let me know"

"I will'

* * *

Dreams POV

 _I'm so excited that George is staying with us but, he is acting weird around me, not like he is with Sapnap. I don't know if I did something or what but I want him to be comfortable with me._ Dream is upset that George is being weird. He decides to ask him

"Um George"

"Yeah, Dream"

"I was wondering if- if there was a reason you were acting different around me" 

"Uh-"

"I just felt like you were being different around me than Sapnap, ya know"

"Oh, I don't mean to, maybe it's that I've never really seen you before, you didn't do anything wrong don't worry'

"I'm glad to hear you're not upset with me"

"Well I think I'm going to go to sleep now"

"Okay sleep tight" "Gogy"

"Oh my god ahaha don't call me that"

* * *

As George is going to his room he is panicking about Dream, what if he knows. As he lays down he feels like he can't sleep, what if Dream hates him. He would be disgusted by George, having a crush on him. He would be disgusted by gay person having a crush on him. Him, a straight man, it hurts knowing Dream would never reciprocate his feelings.


	5. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants to tell Dream his feelings. This takes place a week after the last chapter.

"Hey Dream, I was wondering If tonight you wanted to go out to dinner together"

"Like a date" He says it in a clearly joking tone and adds a cheesy smirk to the end of his sentence.

"Sure whatever you say" 

It hurts George knowing Dream doesn't want to go on a date like he does.

Later that night they decide on a fancy restaurant, he picks out a light blue button down with long sleeves and black jeans to go along with it. He leaves his room and sees Dream sitting on the couch waiting for him. He's in shock at how hot Dream is, dreams wearing a white shirt and a simple black jacket and jeans to go with it. He feels like he can't breathe, knowing he's going to have to sit with Dream all night when he looks like that. 

"You ready to go?"

"Y- Yep" He says in a shaky voice.

Later in the car as they are pulling up into the restaurant George goes to get out of the car.

"Wait, George"

"Um yeah"

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between us, you seemed shaky earlier"

"Yeah every things good!" 

"Okay well lets head in then"

Dream rushes around to the other side of the car and puts his hand out to help George out. He wants Dream so badly. 

Dinner was uneventful except for the fact that He could barley eat his chicken with Dream across the table, with his beautiful smile that makes him feel warm. Once they were home they both went to their rooms. George feels like he could burst with emotion as he's changing into shorts and a oversized hoodie of Dream's that he mailed him when he was still in the UK. He can't sleep, he has to tell Dream how he feels. With slow steps he goes past the living room and kitchen then up the stairs past Sapnap's room and right in front of Dream's. With shaky breaths and nearly in tears, knocks on the door and pokes his head in. 

"Dream, we need to talk"

"George what's wrong, are you alright, please tell me" 

He leans up in bed and sits on the edge of it.

"Come sit"

"No, that's not necessary." "Dream I've been keeping this from you for a while, It started when you hugged me in the airport, and when we sit on the couch and talk, and tonight.. when you opened the door for me and sitting at the table I could barely breathe because of how good you looked."

He starts to cry, hard.

"George-"

"I could barely breathe because of how good you looked, you Dream are my everything, and I love you, more then just a friend."

Dream gets up and gives him one of his embraces, and while he is in his arms he says,

"I love you so much George but- but I love girls"

His words cut like a knife, all of his warmth seems to turn cold, all of his butterflies die. He pushes away from Dream, he can barely get words out between his sobs.

"Dream you can't just hug me like that and say you love me" "It confuses me and it hurts, it hurts knowing you will never love me like I do you"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I know you probably are weirded out by a gay guy liking you and you probably hate me but-"

"I could never hate you George"

" Okay well I can't with this conversation anymore so I'm going to sleep"

That night George could barely get to sleep, he cried that whole night.


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George starts to feel better :)

That next morning they didn't talk much, or for a few days until Dream decides a day out would be nice.  
"Hey George, I was wondering if you wanted to, um go to the aquarium with me."  
Hearing Dreams voice felt good, even if it was platonically.

"Uh- sure"

"Good, I'm sorry about everything between us and-"

"I don't want us to talk about it"

"Oh yeah sorry, would you be ready in an hour?"

"Yep"

"Okay great"

It was quiet on the way to the aquarium, it was just music and their own thoughts. Once they were there they paid for admissions and started walking around. 

"Do you wanna check out the section with the-" He cuts himself off,

"Actually since its your first time being here lets go through everything"

"Sounds great Dream"

George couldn't help but stare at Dream, all of the fish in the aquarium combined couldn't compare to his eyes, his chest, his... everything. Everything about him was perfect. He wanted him in every way but, he likes girls. He felt the same emotions as a few nights ago. There was a bathroom close to where they were so he quickly tells Dream he has to go to the bathroom and almost runs to the empty bathroom. He starts to cry. What feels like years go by until he hears a knock, 

"Are you alright?" "I think we should talk"

"What is there to talk about, I like you and you're straight"

"I know and I'm sorry I'm hurting you"

"You don't know what it's like though, knowing that the person you like doesn't even like your gender, you have no idea"

"I'm sorry"

Then Dream hears a click from the bathroom lock,

"Why don't we look at the rest of the aquarium"

While they are walking around he feels the hand of the one he loves grab his hand, lets himself feel good even if it's not what he wants it to be.

Later that evening Dream says,

"George, do you want to go on a drive with me, please"

"Sure"

The drive was quiet but they both knew what was on both of there minds. After a bit of driving they find themselves on a bit of a plateau, it overlooks some of the city. Dream parks in reverse. At this point it's sunset.

"Dream, what are we doing"

He gets out of the car and goes around to open the door, he reaches out for Georges hand,

"Dream-"

"Can't we just hang out together, please"

He then reaches and lets Dream grab his hand, and leads him around to the trunk, he lets go of his hand to open it and reveal pillows and blankets laid out to make the trunk more comfortable. 

"This is so sweet of you"

"I just feel bad knowing how much I'm hurting you, come sit"

They are sitting in the trunk not really talking just enjoying each others company. Then out of no where Dream leans over and pecks George on the lips, they both look surprised,

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I-"

He then cuts him off by leaning into a passionate kiss, he has his arms on his shoulders, pinning him on his back, straddling his legs with his own. He finally feels warm again as he feels Dream kissing back. His tongue moving around his mouth in a way he dreamed of when he first saw his face in the airport. He then leans up still on top of him,

"That felt good, I've been dreaming of that, the way you make me feel warm inside, the way your tongue felt in my mouth, your perfect and I love you"

"George, I love you too, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner"

They then go in for another sloppy kiss, Dream leans up and grabs Georges ass, lifting him onto his lap,

"I wish we had done this sooner, George I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you have suggestions for any more dnf stuff feel free to let me know


End file.
